Sekai Kamiki
is the main protagonist of Gundam Build Fighters Try. Personality & Character His personality is similar to that of Domon's. Like him, Sekai uses a close combat oriented Gunpla, utilizing his martial arts skills. It seems that Sekai don't know much about social activities such, as when he tell his sister that he is going out on a date. He then asks her questions about dates, such as what to wear. He does however manage to figure out that Yuuma only spent time with them so he could be with his sister Mirai, and blushed when kids wanted him and Fumina to kiss. He is a very straightforward person which is noticed by many people who approach him. This aspect of his personality is both a asset and a weakness when it comes to Gunpla battle which is shown through his battles with Shimon Izuna and Team SRSC. History After being arrested for scaring a gang in a back alley with his martial arts skills, Sekai Kamiki arrives at Seiho Academy as a second-year transfer student. As the last remaining member of the Gunpla Battle Club struggling to form a team to participate in the upcoming Gunpla Battle Tournament, Fumina Hoshino convinces Sekai to join her club. Sekai is transferred to the same class as Yuuma. Meanwhile, Sekai and Fumina must battle Miyaga, Yuuma, and Eri alongside Hoshino in a two-on-three battle to prevent the Gunpla Battle Club from being absorbed into the Plamo Club. Following his humiliating defeat at the hands of Minato Sakai, Sekai struggles to adapt his Jigen Haoh School techniques in different environments while Yuuma upgrades his Lightning Gundam. Meanwhile, Fumina reveals her inspiration for taking up Gunpla Battle as a hobby, and she completes her latest Gunpla just in time for the qualifying tournament. On the day of the Tournament Sekai is escorted by Gyanko as he had no clue where he was going. After a brief argument between Gyanko and Fumina, they entered the arena and faced their first opponent. Yuuma and Fumina defeated their targets in no time and then Yuuma told Sekai to let him handle the remaining one but Sekai told him he could do it and he proceeded to run through space, and defeated the last Gunpla with his Jigen Haoh School techniques, winning his team the match. After a brief scolding from Yuuma, they are hugged by Fumina. The next day they were placed against the Genius team who always changed their Gunpla so no one could predict their strategy but luckily Fumina had a trump card that she had showed Sekai and Yuuma before the match; the "Winning Road". During the battle they couldn't communicate due to jamming particles which caused Sekai and Yuuma to keep colliding with each other. Fumina then separated her Winning Gundam into weapons for Sekai and Yuuma, who then proceeded to easily overpower their opponents. They managed to disperse the jamming field using Sekai's martial arts while equipped with the "Winning Knuckle". They were pitted against Team Angel Fish who were a very favored team but they defeated them easily as Team Angel Fish couldn't use water as they were in an Ice Field giving team Try Fighters an easy win but disappointed Sekai due to the battle being one-sided. Their next opponent was Team F.A.I.T.H. and they were begged by two members of the team to let them win as Simon’s brother was ill and they needed to win for him, to deliver the trophy. Sekai declined and left to go see Mamoru who he showed his Gunpla and let him play with it for a while until Simon arrived and Sekai told him they won't let them win and they will fight him to the best of their ability. The next day they battled Team F.A.I.T.H. and Sekai was shocked to see Simon's teammates go and fly right into Yuuma and Fumina and force them out of the field leaving only Sekai and Simon to battle one on one. The following fight as intense, but Sekai managed to muster what was left of his strength and win the match with his badly damaged Build Burning Gundam. The next day they were placed against a giant Mobile Armor, but they worked together and defeated it. After the battle Sekai was confronted bye a crying Gyanko who hugged him and told him she doesn't think she can win against team Miyazato High School so Sekai took her to a Burger shop and gave her a pep talk they then were joined by two members of Miyazato High School: Yomi Sakashita and Akira Suga. During the meeting Yomi and Gyanko kept arguing over dating. Sekai then decided to leave but before he left he got a word with Akira who told Sekai he has seen his martial arts and they wouldn't work on him. After Gyanko was defeated Sekai was enraged by the way Yomi was treating her, but after Akira slapped Yomi, Sekai calmed down. During the battle between Team Try Fighters and Miyazato High School, they split up. Sekai and Fumiana battled Akira and Yomi while Yuuma fought Shunsuke Sudou. After Yuuma and Shunsuke supposedly defeated each other simultaneously, Sekai and Fumina managed to defeat Akira and Yomi. Afterwards, Sekai is exhausted, only to find the match had not been called. He then saw the Mega Shiki was still operating and it attempted to defeat the Build Burning Gundam with a punch to the head. However, its arm shattered on contact, winning Team Try Fighters the match. As he is congratulated by Fumina and Yuuma, he collapses into their arms from exhaustion. The next morning Sekai delivers the trophy to Fumina where he met her Mother and was asked if he was her Boyfriend Sekai said Yes as he thought Boyfriend was just a male friend. He then found out his Sister had to get a Gunpla and enter a Gunpla beauty contest Yumma told Sekai and Fumina to stay out of it as he is a grand Prix winner and he will build Mirai an amazing Gunpla. at the contest Sekai was not the least bit interested in the Beauty contest but did cheer for his Sister. After the first part he saw his sister being hit on by a Global Gundam male model who made a bet that if he wins, he could take Mirai on a date. Sekai agreed but said he wouldn't win. The day of the race Sekai cheered for his sister but then showed some concern when his sister was being shot at as he thought it was a race not a fight but the Turn A Gundam was to strong for Mirai and her main Gunpla was destroyed but she had a trump card the Mini Bear guy and she then used Jigen Haoh and defeated the Turn A in a way that made every man look on in shock, after she defeated the Turn A Gundam Mirai ran to the finish line but sadly she tripped and lost to a Zaku. Sekai was pleased that his Sister still beat the guy and did her best then Mirai offered to take Team Try out for a meal as a way of thanking them. They then got taken bye Mr Ral to Yajima industries on the road trip Fumina and Sekai were singing Gundam ZZ opening one that annoyed Yuuma. after they arrived them met team White Wolf who were very arrogant and Sekai decided to fight them but not in Gunpla Mr Ral said he dislikes Violence but then their final team Member walked in and told his team to behave themselves and he apologized to team Try for his teams rudeness he then challenged Team Try to an practice battle Sekai agreed to fight them in one hour but when they came back he saw team White Wolf were defeated bye a Mysterious Gunpla that seemed to scare Yuuma who then charged into the arena to try and take revenge for 2 years ago but he was defeated Sekai then jumped in to help his team Mate but he was also defeated but they were saved bye the Arrival of Meijin Kawaguchi in his Perfect Gundam 3 Amazing Red Warrior Sekai was then carried to the infirmary my Mister Ral as Sekai was assimilated by his Gundam again When Sekai woke up he went to fix his Gunpla he entered the repair bay and felt the wind he was breath taken by a Beautiful White Haired girl who told him his Gunpla was beautiful leaving him at a loss for words. Relationships ;Mirai Kamiki :Mirai is Sekai's Elder Sister and Legal Guardian. Sekai cares a lot for his sisters and respects her greatly going as far as saying she is awesome in many ways. ;Fumina Hoshino :Fumina and Sekai have a close friendship and it was Fumina who introduced Sekai to to Gunpla. Sekai respects Fumina as a Friend and Team Mate and wants to help her win the National Gunpla Battle Tournament. ;Yuuma Kousaka :Despite being teammates, Yuuma and Sekai are always seen arguing over Sekai's lack of Gunpla knowledge and his lack of care for his Gunpla. However, the two of them has shown to have great teamwork with each other and is willing to work together when required. ;Mr. Ral :Sekai respects Mr. Ral as he is a world class fighter, he always listens to Ral's advice and will follow his strategies to win. ;Kaoruko Sazaki :Sekai respects Gyanko as a rival but he is oblivious to her feelings for him. He went as far as to give her help and advice before a big fight in the Regional and was outraged when he saw her being mocked after hse lost meaning he cares for her a bit. ;Wilfrid Kijima :Sekai and Wilfried first met at the Yajima Trading Labs resulting in a rivalry between the two of them due to respect of the opponent's skill both promising to fight one another at the Nationals again. ;Shia Kijima Trivia * Sekai's habit of wearing his gi (marital art uniform) when fighting in formal Gunpla Battles is quite similar to Nils Neilsen's habit of wearing his martial arts uniform. * Similar to Mobile Suit Gundam 00's Graham Aker, Sekai appears to prefer wielding weapons with his left hand. When fighting unarmed however, he punches mainly with his right hand. * Just like how Full Frontal is referred to as the "Second Coming of Char Aznable", Sekai was referred to as the "Second Coming of Reiji". * During Team Try Fighters practice battle, Sekai seems to have terrible accuracy with a ranged weapon. Whether or not it's due to the Build Burning Gundam being unable to use ranged weapons or Sekai's own terrible accuracy has yet to be known. * During the opening, there is a brief glimpse of a figure who looks similar to Domon Kasshu . It is possible that Sekai's martial arts skills seems to have been based on Domon's own fighting style. He also seems to have Domon's attitude to fight strong opponents. ** Following that theme, the Jigen Haoh School's symbol (as shown on the side of Sekai's gi) looks quite similar to the God Gundam's Bakunetsu God Finger attack. ** Sekai also has a tendency of activating a form of 'Meikyo Shisui', much like how Domon could after training with Schwarz Bruder. Gallery Sekai Kamiki Character Sheet.png|Sekai Kamiki character sheet GBFT-Ep1-A.jpg|Kamiki witnesses the Plavsky Particles for the first time. Kamiki and Hoshino close encouter.jpg|Hoshino falls on Sekai. GBFT1Sekai.jpg Team Try.jpg 13071.jpg|Sekai shocked to see Shia so close. 1306.jpg 1316.jpg|Shia teaching Sekai how to repair his Build Burning Gundam. GBFT19Junya VS Sekai.jpg|Sekai versus Junya. External Links *Sekai Kamiki on Official Site Category:Build Fighters characters